legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Defensive Antics S1 P4/Transcript
(Erin, Rose, Jack and Grey are seen later on walking around Andrion's kingdom) Jack:....We're going to hang out here? Erin: Yep! Grey: Why? What's going on here? Erin: Cause boys. We are going on a treasure hunt! Grey: Treasure hunt? Rose: Yep. Me and Erin went on one the first time we came here. We found a beautiful diamond and we made lots of money from it. Erin: Yeah! And now we're gonna see if we can find another hot spot! Jack: Where? Rose: There's a tavern down the street. We can ask around there. Grey: Um, okay then. Rose: Great! Come on! (The four walk off before they eventually end up at the tavern) Erin: Let's head in. (The four enter and see the bartender) Erin: Ah good he's here. (The 4 head on over, walking past other patrons) Erin: Yo, barkeep! Bartender: Hmm? Oh! Its you! Rose: Hey! Bartender: Its good to see you again. Haven't seen you since you left for that little treasure hunt. Erin: Yeah, it went pretty well actually. Bartender: I'd imagine so considering you're still here. Rose: Yeah. We had a run in with an ogre but other then that, we made it. Bartender: An ogre?? *To Erin* My you're lucky to be alive then. Erin: Tell me about it. Bartender: *Nods* Grey: Uhh- Bartender: So, what brings you back? Erin: We were wondering if you had anymore tips on where treasure could be. Bartender: More tips huh? Well normally that would cost you, but since you saved the kingdom I can share another tip for ya. Rose: Really? Bartender: Sure can. Rose: Awesome! Erin: So, what's the tip? Bartender: Well, apparently there's been a bunch of sightings relating to a potential group of Orc Bandits roaming the woods on the other side of the river. I'm not sure if there's treasure there, but knowing Orcs, they're bound to have a bunch of gold coins or something. Erin: Oooooh Orcs. Grey: Man you're getting pretty excited. Erin: Course I am! We get to find treasure and beat up orcs! Bartender: Like I said, I'm not exactly sure they'll have treasure, but if you're lucky maybe they'll have a treasure map on them or something. Rose; Alright! Erin: This is gonna be so fun! Bartender: Be sure to check back if you return. Erin: We will! Rose: Come on guys! Bartender: Good bye! (The four leave the tavern before they soon leave the kingdom) Erin: Alright, he said he over the river right? Rose: Yeah, and then into the forest. Jack: Oh god not that forest again..... Erin: Yeah hopefully we won't get high again. Rose: Just avoid the flowers Erin. Grey: Flowers? Rose: You'll know when you see it Grey. Rose: Okay mom. Erin: *Sigh* Let's go. (The group heads into the woods) Jack: Tom said he took the flowers to Miles to study right? Erin: Yeah. They said the flowers had some tiny form of sentience. Rose: Sentience? Erin: Meaning they're aware of us. Rose: Oh. Jack: They also said the spray is a self-defense mechanism it uses if it feels threatened. Grey: So that means...? Rose: Be careful what flower you try and smell Grey. Grey: Didn't plan on it anyway. (The four continue walking) Jack: So, how are we supposed to tell when we're close to the orc camp? Erin: Well it depends: We could see signs of wood, or the smell of orcs, or hell we could see dead body parts. Grey: Huh??? Erin: What? They're Orcs aren't they? Grey: I guess that's true. Rose: *Smells* I'm definitely starting to smell something. Erin: Good or bad smelling? Rose: *Sniff sniff* … Good. Erin: Oh boy... We're near the flowers then. (Jack looks around and sees the flower patch containing the hallucinogenic flowers) Jack: Well at least we aren't walking through it. Erin: Yeah. Rose, you might wanna breathe a little softer so the spores don't affect you. Rose: Yeah good idea. And watch your step. Some could be near by. (The 4 avoid the flowers) Grey: I wonder what Nettle would think of these flowers. Jack: I'm sure she'd take a fancy to them. Erin: True. She is the nature type. Grey: Good point. Rose: If they weren't so potent, we could bring her some. Erin: Yeah. (Erin then looks around) Erin: Hmm, still no signs of the Orcs. Jack: Must be somewhere either in the middle or outside the forest then. Grey: Yeah. I bet they- (Crunch) Grey: ! …. *Looks down* Rose: Grey? (Grey looks to find himself stepping on a bone, snapping it in two) Grey:....M-Mom? (The group looks down to indeed see a bone) Erin:..... Guys. I think we're getting close. Jack: Yeah... Grey: *Nervous sweating*.... Rose: Grey. Grey honey its okay. Me and Erin are here. Grey:.. *Nods* Erin: Well let's just stay together and make sure to keep our eyes open. Jack: Yeah. If the Orcs are close... They could be watching us. Rose: Right. (The group continues walking. In the trees, a few shadowy figures watch from above) Grey:....You know, aside from the flowers and scary orcs, this place is quite nice. Erin: Hmm... Maybe that's the idea. Maybe they wouldn't think to look for a bunch of Orcs in a nice looking forest. Jack: That's.... pretty smart. I didn't think Orcs were smart. Grey: Y-Yeah. Me neither... (Grey hugs himself as he looks around nervously) Grey: You don't think they eat Targhul do you? Erin:..... Grey: E-Erin? Erin: Honestly Grey? I don't think they have. But I think they would. Grey: !! Jack: And given a Targhul can regenerate limbs they could have a long lasting supply of- Grey: OKAY OKAY I HEARD ENOUGH! Rose: *Giggles* Grey: Mom don't encourage it! Rose: I'm not kiddo! Grey: Well don't laugh! (As they move Erin suddenly stops) Jack: Erin? Erin:.....*Looking around* Rose: Erin? What is it? Erin:....I heard something. Jack: You did? Erin: Yeah... I think we are being watched... Grey: ! *Looks left and right* (Suddenly a dart flies from the trees and hits Erin in the neck) Erin: Gah! Jack: Huh?? Erin: *Pulls the dart out* Something bit- (Erin looks at the dart) Jack: Erin? Rose: What is it? (Erin then begins to hallucinate a bit, revealing the dart to be poisoned with the flower spores) Jack: *Distorted voice* ErIN? ArE YOu oKAY?? Erin: *Slowly starts smiling*.... Rose: *Grabs Erin's shoulders* Erin what's wrong?! Erin: *Silly laugh* Your faces are funny.... Grey: Wha-What's wrong with her?! Jack: She's acting like she got hit by the flo-..... Oh shit. (Jack looks at the dart on the ground) Jack:....That's not good. (Grey goes and hugs onto Rose in fear) Grey: *Points at the trees* Mom? (Rose looks over to see some figures with glowing eyes looking at them) Rose: *Gasp* J-Jack??? Jack:.... I think we just walked into an ambush.. Grey: Ambush?! ???: Attack! (Suddenly from all sides, several Orcs, armed with spiky swords, clubs, axes, and some cross bows attack) Grey: ORCS!!! Jack: Oh crap! Rose: *Grabs Erin's arm* Erin now would be a good time to snap out of it! Erin: *Giggles* …… Hi Dinosaur.. Rose: Dinos- ERIN!!! (An Orc then tackles Rose to the ground) Rose: AHH!! Grey: MOM!! (Grey also gets tackled) Grey: AHH NO!! Jack: HEY! GET OFF THEM YOU- (Jack is suddenly smack in the back of the head wit ha club and falls down and two more Orcs come in and start wailing on him for a bit) Erin: Whoa... Rose: LET ME GO!!! Grey: STOP PLEASE! DON'T HURT US!! (The Orcs stop wailing on Jack as the leader Orc comes up) Orc #1: Well a human female and a couple of freaks. Tarket I bet is looking forward to see what good they can offer! Orc #2: Definitely! Grey: !! Orc #1: You lot take the 3 freaks and start heading over to the camp! Erin: *Slowly walks up* Whoa... You're a jelly man... Orc #3: Haha! Look at her hopped on happy flower spell! Orc #2: Guess this stuff really does help out! Erin: *Giggle* Jelly.... (Suddenly an Orc comes up, grabs Erin and hoists her on his shoulder) Erin: OH! *giggle* Wee I can fly! Rose: HEY LET GO OF HER!! Grey: ERIN!!! Orc #3: Oh shut up! Orc #1: Get a move on boys! (The Orcs start to drag Rose and Grey, along with a currently outcold Jack away, while the Orc carrying Erin follows them) Erin: Yaaaay I'm going for ride.... Orc #1: Oh you'll be going for much more then that human. (The Orcs head deeper in the woods with the captured heroes....) TO BE CONTINED.... Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts